Things in the Sky and Sea That Have Been Forgotten
by A Vague Shape In The Dark
Summary: Morgan le Fay asks Frik to join her for a romantic rendezvous.


~o~O~o~

* * *

After the wine was split they broke apart. While severed, she absently watched burgundy waves wash across the table and in languid drops become one with the floor. Thinking of the beads as her own blood, she faced the man beside her.

"Take me away fwom here."

"Where to?" Frik asked, already on his feet.

"Focus on my thoughts, the images I am sending you. Can you do that?"

"I can indeed, Madam."

"Then do so. Take me to that place... And, deawest Fwik, let me have fwee wein. I pwomise you this twip is just a flight of fancy. A leap to a nothing place where we can be alone."

Frik waved his hand and tittered, a strand of his golden hair coming out of place. "Free rein? Alone? What makes you think I would argue with any such prospect?"

Within an instant they were transported to a forest set in the hue of a fading sun. The path beneath their feet was grass and walls of autumn trees surrounded them; leaves falling steadily. Quickly, she took both his hands and pulled him with her into the darkened maze of trees. Laughing, he stumbled after Morgan.

"Fwik, Fwik, Fwik! I have a secwet," she teased, moving her feet in time with imaginary music, over fallen branches and stone, "can I twust you to keep it?"

"You know you can."

"It is something that you mustn't make light of."

"I swear I will be the very picture of serenity."

She turned her back to him, her face suddenly serious, and crept further into foliage. A waterfall roared nearby and she edged closer to the sound, leading him under the waves once the glistening water was within sight. She knew a cave would be waiting beneath the falls because she had wished it so.

The area inside was pitch dark, its walls were of magnetite as were the floors. An aching, throbbing glow from above lit the entrance as crystal stalagmites shone from the ceiling as though chandeliers. Neither said a word as they strayed toward the unseen. His head was muddled; the lavender oil about her neck and the unsung promises of her form kept his heart and mind racing. Finally, out of breath, he dared ask,"where are you taking me?"

"Fwik, I have bwought you here so you can, in seclusion, take my viwtue." Her eyes searched walls.

"Morgan, I -"

"I-I could have had this done long ago but I was waiting for the wight man," she said, voice hushed as if convincing herself, "and now that I know I must have the King's son... I down't want Arthur to be the first man in my bed. I want you."

"I am honored beyond means of articulating, my dear," he said, bowing, and taking her hand. "Virtue is of indescribable value. I believe you should give it only to those who will appreciate its extensive wealth, which I assure you I do... yours to no end."

They had somehow, by enchantment or delirium, reached a circular room. At its furthermost corner was a four-poster bed covered with black satin sheets. Its feet could not be seen as it seemed to raise from the base of black glossy stone, sitting just a few feet under its hardened skin. Iron bars laced the frame of stone, separating it from the warm opulence of satin. The only way into this chamber was to take a narrow flight of stairs to the side.

As they made their way to the steps, they saw that the beams above the bed were in fact four bare branched trees whose blackened limbs stretched upwards, as if the frayed ends of lace against rosy fog. Thin fingers of a wooden nature that had long ago dreamt of caressing the maroon crystals in the dull light of the chamber, but when want had been acted upon the two forces became one against their wills, and so forever entwined were the posts to the ceiling.

When they reached the bed he was the first to crawl in, even though he was still a bit bewildered by what was about to happen. In slight denial more like it.  
She sat next to him, her feet under her, an arm around his shoulder.

"Morgan, I have one favor to ask of you before we do this... a-and I will perfectly understand if you do not wish to go through with it... but the act we about to commit is of vast importance to me. What we give each other is a precious gift - in my opinion, and... I want it to mean as much to you as it does me."

She slapped his shoulder. "Don't be thick! Of couwse it means a lot to me."

As quick as a smile appeared on his lips it left, though hints remained in his eyes. He rose to his knees, breaking two ends from a mass of crystal above, before easing back into bed. "If you clutch this as we -" he gestured vaguely, his arm spanning the bed, "and I hold onto one as well, the act, the bare feelings we share will be captured within - darkening the very crystal with intensity. Creating an unbreakable bond between us. A seal."

"What exactly does this 'bond' intel?"

Frik's eyes searched the ceiling, as though he would find the words he needed clinging there like a phantasm."It-"

She interrupted him, "Because if it's something like a mawage pwoposal..."

"It-it is a betrothal of sorts that shall be known only to us," he stammered, "it will make me yours as long as you want me. And if we, for some reason, wish to part - it, this bond - will not stand in our way. But even so, we will never completely be devoid of love for the other." He cautiously covered the end of his bare foot with a sheet. "I would not ask you to do anything you would not wish to do."

"And you are not," she said, her tone of the husky verity. "I feel that way about you alweady, you fool. Why'dja think I waited all this time?"

"Because you didn't know for certain if I existed?" He was only half serious.

"No. Because I had an idea of what I wanted and you were - and continue to be - it. Weal or not."

Frik pulled her into his arms, his chest pressing into her's, and urgently he kissed her. Their embrace this time did not break, becoming more passionate until Frik remembered himself. He leaned backwards and closed his eyes, waving a hand over Morgan's belly. Wisps of purple flame escaped his fingertips to disappear within her lower abdomen."I will try to make this as painless for you as possible." He placed a hand at the base of her skull and kissed her forehead before lowering her to the sheets.

Losing focus, she saw both man and gnome, but did not care. She loved both.

* * *

~o~O~o~

A/N: This is weak but it came fluidly (aka without thought while listening to dreamy music) and I have not the wits to think of an alternative. As for the content matter: I don't know! I have no excuse other than that it wouldn't leave my head. Sorry if they are shamelessly out-of-character. I made Frik rather nervous because I think he, in his gnome form, would not have had many romantic encounters. (Oh cruel world!) So that frailty might show, under duress, from beneath his swashbuckling exterior.


End file.
